Humanized Romance and Revenge
by erikaphillips
Summary: taken place after the first movie sam and new friend Winry Jacobson meet up with her gramps and discover he's built a new machine to turn the autobots into humans! after a major mishap the gang find themselves in a crazy new adventure filled with action!
1. begining

title : Humanized Romance and Revenge

Summery : taken place after the first movie sam and new friend Winry Jacobson meet up with her gramps and discover he's built a new machine to turn the autobots into humans! after a major mishap the gang find themselves in a crazy new adventure where they meet new friends, new enemys, new romance's, new adventures and a new life.

Partners : SamXocWinry, PrimeXBee, BeeXocAlex, JazzXocLola, RatchetXIronhide

Disclaimer: i do not own anything transformers except my oc's and machines XD

Chapter One

Bumblebee leaned back even farther against the large tree trying to count the starts. It was a normal night for the large autobot seeing as the Decepticon leader was out of the humans picture.

"Hey man." Bumble bee looked down at Sam as he made his way through the tree's smiling at the large robot. Bumblebee hummed softly laying his hand on the floor. Sam smiled softly jumping on the hand letting bumblebee put him on his shoulder. After getting comfortable Sam sighed loudly scratching his head making bumblebee look at him from the corner of his eye.

"Is something wrong?" bumblebee asked making Sam scoff and laugh nervously.

"No why would something be wrong." Sam chuckled rubbing his chin softly. Bumblebee just revved his engines softly before shrugging making Sam shift.

"Then why are you out here?" bumblebee asked curiously. Sam smiled softly patting bumblebees shoulder. This was bumblebee's private time. His time away from everyone and everything. And he knew Sam doesn't interrupt his alone time just to sit and sigh. Sam sighed again making bumblebee's engine purr. "What is the matter Sam?" bumblebee asked again making Sam look down.

"Mikela left." Sam stated making bumblebee look back up then nod once.

"You knew she would. We all knew." Bumblebee sighed making Sam smiled sadly.

"Yeah. She didn't even say god bye." Sam whispered making bumblebee turn to him quickly. No wonder Sam was taking it hard.

"I'm sorry Sam" bumblebee whispered making watching as Sam rubbed his eyes before he nodded. Bumblebee knew how much Sam liked Mikela. Everyone knew. "Is there anything I can do?" bumblebee asked making Sam grin.

"No. I'm okay. I was just letting you know." Sam chuckled patting bumblebee.

"Thank you Sam." Bumblebee sighed softly as they both turned back to the sky. They both sat quietly for a while till a flash of light caught bumblebee's attention. "Did you see that? That white thing?" bumblebee asked leaning forward a little making Sam frown and follow his eyes. After a couple seconds Sam chuckled softly and checked his watch.

"I think the cold is messing with your circuits. It's already 7. We should head back or Winry's gonna be pissed that we're late for dinner again." Sam smiled sliding down bumblebee's arm as he braced himself on it. Bumblebee revved his engine quietly making Sam frown. "Bumblebee. The wars over. There's nothing out there. I miss the good old days too, but it's over. There long gone and there not coming back." Sam whispered catching bumblebee's full attention. Bumblebee looked at him for a second before nodding and transforming into his yellow Camero. Sam nodded jumping into the front seat hands on the wheel as they drove through the tree's reaching the real world in only a matter of minutes.

….Nothingoodcancomeoutofit….

"Hey Sam. Hey bee." A short blonde girl smiled before taking a long drag on her cigarette as Sam and bumblebee pulled up to the huge red and white autobot mansion estate's front door.

"Hey Winry." Sam smiled waving happily as bumblebee let him out before driving around the mansion to the huge garage in the back.

"What's crack a lacking bee." Jazz asked as bumblebee transformed and stepped into the garage. Giving a slight shrug bumblebee examined the scene in front of him. Jazz and Ironhide were playing the usual racing video games Winry supplied them with. Ratchet was looking over large papers Winry, yet again supplied him with. 'Probably mechanics or maps or something stupid smart like that' bumblebee thought with a sigh. Turning slightly bumblebee examined Optimus prime a little longer than the others. Optimus prime was currently sitting in a relaxed position, legs crossed and elevated on the table, head leaned forward, arms and hands relaxed as he project light on to a large opened folder. 'Probably reading more books Winry downloaded for him.' Bumblebee thought with a sigh.

"hey bee!" Winry yelled making bumblebee jump slightly before he kneeled down so Winry didn't have to strain so much to look at him. "I built something for you." Winry smiled holding up a small cd. Bumblebee smiled slowly holding out his hand making Winry laugh. "You don't have to worry. I made it a steel base and casing so it shouldn't break easily." Winry smiled.

"What is it?" bumblebee asked making Winry grin even bigger.

"It's a v.p.d. I programmed it so when you put the disc in your CD player and press play, a virtual fighting program activates. It should be able to pick up your movements to move the picture and your opponent. And I programmed the second track to make it so you'll actually feel yourself get hit in case you get board. Also every time you beat your opponent he gets stronger smarter and faster." Winry explained as bumblebee nodded. Bumblebee felt like laughing. Winry never ceases to amaze him. He would think she would have built them all if he didn't know about their history and the alspark.

"Thanks Winry." Bumblebee cheered happily moving to go outside.

"Just be careful. I haven't been able to perfect the split screen yet so you won't be able to see anything else but the game." Winry yelled smiling as bumblebee ran out to the large empty side field and waved.

"What was that?" Sam asked moving behind Winry.

"I took your suggestion." Winry smiled looking over at Sam who smiled and patted her head.

"You gave him a fight?" Sam asked smirking as he watched bumblebee started fight the air.

"Yup." Winry smiled before her she leaned against Sam and sighed. "Now, I'm guessing you guys want me to make you some dinner?" Winry called getting an approving grunt from everyone. Winry smiled before turning and walking into the house, a small smile on her face.

….Nothingoodcancomeoutofit….

Bumblebee grunted again as he punched the virtual Decepticon over and over again. He had only defeated 1 Decepticon and Winry definitely wasn't taking it easy on him. This one was about as tough as barricade and he had barely beat him before. Bumblebee could estimate that by the 5th one he'll be fight someone almost as tough as Optimus. 'I'm going to beat him one of these days.' Bumblebee thought his fist faltering for only a second. But a second was all it took for the Decepticon to knock bumblebee and lift its weapon. Only an inch from bumblebee's head the Decepticon faded, along with its environment. Bumble bee smiled taking his hand off the stop button on his chest.

"hey bee!" do you hear me calling you?" Winry yelled finally getting the Autobots attention. Bumblebee looked back for a second before nodding and standing. "I've been calling you for a while. Did I make the sound track to high?" Winry asked taking out a blueprint from her pocket.

"No no. its good." bumblebee rushed holding up his hands. "I enjoyed it very much. Thanks." Bumblebee added when Winry gave him a very earthly mother look of doubt.

"Your welcome bee." Winry smiled walking into the garage with bee following. "I mixed a couple different protons and energon's in. and I want to know what you think." Winry grinned as the Autobots gathered around the 5 autobot sized bowls, filled with a bubbling green tinted black mush.

"Uhhh? And you made this?" Ironhide asked picking up a bowl and giving it a whiff. Winry nodded enthuesiasticlly.

"Come on guys." Sam laughed shaking his head. "You know everything Winry makes is good." Sam laughed getting a playful punch from Winry. Bumblebee watch as everyone looked up at him. He gave a tiny rev before putting the bowl to his, what you'd call a mouth, and tipped the bowl. Everyone watched, holding their breath as bumblebee bowed his head for a second. Bumblebee looked up and revved happily adding a small honk before taking another big gulp.

"You like it, I see." Winry smiled watching as the other Autobots gave taste before grinning as they all drank down hungrily. They all laughed as bumblebee burped loudly almost falling over.

"Excuse me." Bumblebee mumbled rubbing the back of his head ducking his head as Optimus put a hand on his shoulder softly giving him a quick squeeze laughing. Winry smiled before dragging Sam out of the garage.

"Lights out at 9:30 guys" Winry called making jazz and Ironhide groan.

….Nothingoodcancomeoutofit….

Sam sat quietly on the balcony looking up at the sky. He was tired but he knew couldn't fall asleep. He knew the day would come when everything would be okay. He knew Mikela wasn't going to stay with him and the giant death robots as she's put it before. He knew him, Winry, and her Gramps were probably the only people in planet earth that would put up with the Autobots for a while. He also knew, somewhere deep inside of himself, that something wasn't right. What he didn't know was what was wrong and why Mikela didn't even say good bye.

"You need sleep." Winry whispered making Sam turn to look at the dark cased room.

"I know." Sam sighed watching as Winry slowly slipped out of the shadows.

"Is it what she did? Or what he's going to do?" Winry asked making Sam look at her quickly and confused. "I know Mikela left without a word. And I know you think something's gonna happen." Winry sighed smiling softly face tilted up eyes closed.

"h-how?" Sam asked quietly making Winry smile softly.

"I know what she did because she didn't say good bye to anyone. And you're so tense and anxious like you ready to just snap. Your vibes you're throwing off are making me think something really bad is gonna happen to us." Winry sighed looking up at Sam worriedly. Sam started chuckling softly before laughing out loud making Winry frown. "What is so funny?" Winry asked putting her hands on her hips.

"It's just. I thought you were psychic for a second." Sam smiled rubbing the tears from his eyes making Winry sigh softly. Sam and Winry looked up at the sky again as the moon glowed full and bright. After a couple minuets Winry sighed closing her eyes.

"What do you want me to make?" Winry asked making Sam look at her funny. "We need to prepare for anything. Megatons' team might be gone but we don't know if there's anything out there." Winry sighed making Sam looked down in thought. "And I think bee's anxious too. He's been acting funny lately. This morning I saw him trying to find a white figure in the forest out back." Winry added putting a hand to her chin. Sam frowned deeper looking up slowly.

"A white figure?" Sam asked making Winry nod and look up at him a questioning look in her eyes. "Earlier when I picked up bee, we talked for a while and he said he saw a white thing in the tree's." Sam whispered making Winry frown. "I want you to talk to ratchet and give Bee a check up." Sam ordered softly making Winry nod and salute before Turing and walking to the garage with Sam following.

….Nothingoodcancomeoutofit….

"A check up? Bee? Why?" ratchet asked making Winry sigh.

"Bee's been seeing something lately and me, him and Sam, have been having a weird feeling lately like something's going to happen. We just want to make sure nothing's wrong with bee." Winry explained making Ratchet hum softly and nod.

"I, too, have been having a similar feeling." Ratchet mumbled before nodding. "I'll see to it immediately. Would like to help?" ratchet asked making Winry nod with much determination.

"Okay then. I'm gonna take Ironhide and go check out the forest for anything out of place." Sam nodded getting a nod from Winry and ratchet. "Where's Optimus?" Sam asked looking around the garage

"He said he wanted to do something." Ratchet mumbled waving a hand making Sam shrug. Sam jumped from the table knocking on a sleeping Ironhide's bed making him wake up with a slight jump.

"What is it Sam?" Ironhide asked sleepily making Sam smile.

"A recon mission." San smiled walking away making Ironhide grunt and roll out of bed.

"Recon?" Ironhide asked rubbing his head following Sam outside. "What for?"

"Bee saw something today. And I want to make sure it's gone." Sam sighed rubbing his eyes. Ironhide nodded once before transforming into his truck form. Sam grunted grabbing onto the open door shielding his eyes as Ironhide drove as close to the tree's as he could. Sam squinted as he looked at the trees trying to find anything. "Stop Ironhide." Sam yelled making iron hide stop immediately. Jumping from the truck Sam didn't wait till Ironhide transformed before he ran through the tree's.

"What is it Sam?" Ironhide asked squinting through the group of bumblebee destroyed tree's.

"I think I found something." Sam shouted trying to move towards the small fluttering white object. Sam grunted as he pushed a destroyed log out of his way.

"Bring it here Sam." Ironhide ordered making Sam nod as he pulled the cloth from the tree it was stuck on. Sam waited patiently as Ironhide looked to the cloth then to the tree's then back again. "It looks to me that bumblebee tried to catch who or whatever was wearing this and destroyed these tree's with the effort." Ironhide stated before handing the cloth back to Sam and transforming back into his truck form. Sam nodded after a while jumping into the track bed making Ironhide drive off.

….Nothingoodcancomeoutofit….

"Well nothing's wrong with him." Ratchet mumbled still poking and prodding bumblebee. "Actually I'd have to say this is the healthiest I've seen him in a while." Ratchet said happily making bumblebee make a spurting sound.

"I could have told you that." Bumblebee sighed rubbing his thighs.

"We just want to make sure your okay," Winry smiled taking a drag of her cigarette patting bumblebee's hand with her free hand.

"Sam and Ironhide are back." Ratchet stated not looking up from his work as Sam and Ironhide drove into the garage.

"And we got good news." Sam smiled jumping out of the truck bed and tossing the piece of cloth at Winry.

"Where did you find that?" bumblebee asked anxiously leaning down to get a better look at the cloth Winry was holding.

"They checked out the place you saw that white thing this morning." Winry mumbled before holding up the cloth to the light. "It's silk." Winry stated before frowning. "And something else, jazz wake up!" Winry yelled making jazz roll over and sit up. "What's coating the cloth?" Winry demanded making jazz hold out a hand. Jazz caught the cloth before a blue light came out of his eyes and scanned the cloth.

"It's made with some type of metal. Almost invisible even to my eyes. It's also covered with-"

"Oil and electron residue." Winry finished scratching her chin.

"Winry?" everyone turned as Optimus moved into the garage. "Do you know what this means?" Optimus asked softly making Winry nod and grin.

"Pack up boy's." Winry cheered making everyone turn to her. "We're going to the city."

"What?" everyone shouted except for Optimus and Winry?

"I think its time to pay gramps a visit." Winry smiled walking out of the garage a big smile plastered on her face. Sam just had the feeling he knew something crazy was gonna happen.

hey! thanks for reading! i hope you enjoyied it. please leave a comment and a review and i'll hook up the next chapter ASAP!


	2. transform

Chapter two!

Winry squealed throwing her suitcase on the front lawn before running up to the small red door Sam following reluctantly behind her.

"Winry!" a small wrinkly man yelled slamming open the door letting him be tackled by the excited blonde girl. "How is my little mecha!" the old man smiled dusting himself as he was allowed to stand.

"Im fine gramps. I've brought something for you." Winry smiled moving to stand on her knees to be at eye level with gramps as she pulled a tattered white cloth out of her pocket. The old man looked at the cloth before looking at the five cars and the young man carrying three briefcases while trying to pick up the one in his front lawn.

"You've brought company." Gramps whispered giving the cloth a small sniff. Winry nodded before clasping her hands together. "And a strange cloth." Gramps whispered before looking over Winry's shoulder again. "You can pull to the garage out back." Gramps smiled getting a honk from the large red flamed truck.

Gramps looked over at Sam before turning and going inside. Winry turned grabbing two bags as her and Sam made their way inside.

….Nothingoodcancomeoutofit….

"Its base is just normal earth silk." Gramps sighed sniffing the cloth as him Winry and Sam made their way through gramps basement. Sam sighed as gramps and Winry fell through the floor. Taking a deep breath Sam jumped and followed the cheering girl through the black metal shute. Sam grunted as he landed on the fluffy air balloon.

"what I want to know is whats on it, gramps." Winry sighed patting her hair into place waiting for Sam to stand before they continued walking.

"its almost Identical to the covering's of the alspark piece." Gramps sighed rubbing his forehead. Winry and Sam raised a brow as they followed gramps down a long flight of stairs the bottom opening to a giant lab slash garage that was even bigger then Winry's.

"that doesn't make any sense, dr. Jacobson." Prime grunted putting a hand against his chin. You're the one with the last alspark. How would it get on someone else's clothes?"

"and why would they be so close to our house?" Winry whispered rubbing her chin.

"Mr. bee" gramps called scratching his chin slightly waiting for bumblebee to give him his attention. "Would be so kind to describe what the thing looked like?" gramps asked making bumblebee tilt his head a little.

Everyone watched as bumblebee project a small image by Winry. The image was of a small pale girl almost a two feet shorter then Winry. The girl had long flowing white hair touching the back off her thighs. Long bangs obscured her face but you could still see her blood red eyes peering through the hair. She was dressed in a plain short silk dress, legs clad in white nets and wearing white ballet shoes.

Gramps hummed getting everyone's attention. "miss. Megan Scarlet." Gramps stated ignoring the confused revs from bumble bee.

"do you know this human, dr. Jacobson" Optimus asked making gramps nod and sigh.

"she, im afraid to say, is my latest stolen equipment." Gramps sighed making everyone silent.

"please explained" Ironhide pleaded as Optimus turned and moved a couple feet away a hand on his chin. Everyone waited for gramps to seat himself and get comfortable before pulling out a wooden pipe. Lighting it gramps sighed taking a long puff and then opened his mouth.

"as you all know after the death of Megatron you all became acquainted with me and Winry to help with everything you needed on earth. Prime, entrusted in me, a small piece of the alspark that was left behind in the explosion. After a long week of studying and experiments I designed a machine that could locate any alspark pieces. what you don't know is that the alspark was not destroyed with Megatron, But scattered around the area of the explosion. I found the piece's and having thought about it for a mouth I, as dangerous and stupid as it may seem, decided to rebuild the alspark."

"and you succeeded of course." Optimus interrupted making gramps smile.

"yes, I succeeded. But only with help from a friend. Dr. Anthony Scarlet. An associate of mine since middle school. I knew I couldn't trust the man but I need his expertise on a certain type of mechanic that I have yet to study. We complete the alspark in a week's time. Excellent progress if you ask me." Gramps paused a second to take a long drag off his pipe. "we parted ways after that, Anthony saying he had no interest in the thing. After a couple weeks of studying the alspark once again, Anthony dropped by. We talked of nothings for a while before Anthony pulled out a small white paper and claimed he was the maddest man alive. I've completely lost it Anthony sighed flattening the paper on the table. I asked him what was wrong and all he did was motion to the paper. I looked it over for a minute. Almost as giddy as I school girl. In my hands sat the greatest planes I have ever seen."

"what was it gramps?" Winry asked making gramps chuckle a bit.

"Anthony called it, the humanizer." Gramps whispered chuckling darkly. "if Anthony hadn't help me rebuild the alspark I would have believe he had gone mad.

"the humanizer?" Winry whispered taking out a cigarette and lighting it.

"yes. after we built we the machine we decided to test it. We used the alspark to transform the alspark finder to life. It becomes a small obedient and shy little thing, and after we explained everything to it, it happily agreed to help in our experiments." Gramps paused momentarily to let out a regretful sigh. "we hooked up the little thing to the humanizer and an artificial human body I created. With a simple pull and push the humanizer started right up. It was marvelous. it worked, not really like we planned but by the gods it worked." Gramps laughed but with a slight pain in his eye's

"what happened gramps?" Winry asked making gramps sigh.

"the little robot made it into the body fine with no problems. But something did happen. When we did a check up on the little human robot, it had changed. The body had altered from the tall strong sturdy male body, to a short, skinny and lanky female body. The black hair had grown to long white hair and the black eyes had become blood red. what also was weird was when we did x rays. Its head and upper chest had an under layer of a metallic structure similar to its original body, its arms and legs also could transform into the standard equipment its original body could. Its blood also had the presence of electrons. It was magnificent." Gramps laughed before grabbing his forehead. "and Anthony stole it!" gramps laughed even harder almost hysterical. Winry chuckled for a second before laughing out loud.

"idiot!" Winry yelled smacking her gramps across the face with enough force to shock everyone. "Anthony scarlet stole everything and you're here laughing!" Winry yelled making gramps chuckle even more.

"not everything." Gramps smiled, "he only stole scarlet and the blue prints. The alspark is still in my possession." Gramps smiled making every sigh in relief.

"and the machine." Bumblebee asked getting everyone's attention. Gramps grunted for a second before smiling up at bee.

"it fine. Would you like to try it out?" gramps asked making bee back for a second.

"is it safe? Is it reversible?" Winry asked putting a hand up to bee.

"yes its only transferring your mind from one body to another compatible body. If anything happens then all you have to do is push a secret button and you go back." Gramps explained making Winry pause for a second.

"Optimus?" bee asked getting everyone's attention. "I would like to try it out." Bee nodded his voice laced with confidence and excitement.

"don't let your curiosity get away with you." ratchet stated making bee turn to him. "you are still young and prone to follow your childish cravings" ratchet explained making bee's engine sputter and Sam laugh.

"ratchets right" Ironhide sighed shaking his head,

"it would be easier to guard Sam if he would be able to go with him places'" jazz voiced making Sam and bee nod.

"what do you think, prime?" ratchet asked making prime mumble to himself for a second.

"are you sure you want this?" prime asked making bee nod vigorously.

"then I will go first." Prime stated commandingly.

"but prime!" Ironhide yelled making prime turn to him.

"listen Iron hide." Prime started, "I will not let bee risk himself again. I will not let anyone take another risk that I could prevent." Prime commanded putting a hand on bee's shoulder. Everyone was quiet for a second before they all nodded.

"everything's set up, prime." Gramps called from the ground. Prime nodded once before he turned and looked down at gramps. "please sit down against the wall, prime" gramps ordered and with a nod prime listened. Everyone watched as gramps climbed up prime's body to hook four bolts onto prime's forehead and four bolts to primes face. "This will help the transition." Everyone watched quietly as the machine started to glow a bright blue starting from the top and moving to the bottom. Prime let out a small grunt before his body went limp and the lights fading. Gramps smiled hugely as he wheeled over a hospital bed. Grunting gramps pulled the plan humanoid body from the platform onto the hospital bed. Everyone waited as gramps wheeled into a black tinted room with a large computer screen.

"Download complete." Gramps cheered appearing on the screen. "no signs of viruses or complications. Would you like to see him?" gramps asked waiting for everyone to nod. Everyone watched quietly as gramps stepped aside. Everyone gasped as the blanket was pulled from the body and a man was reviled. The man was tan, tall and very muscular even through the hospital gown he was wearing. His hair and goatee were a medium blue and His eyes glowed a darker shade of blue then his hair, but it was still bright. His hair had two red streaks going down the front and flame tattoo's climbing up his wrist and on the back of his neck sat the Autobus sign.

"is that prime?" Ironhide asked barely above a whisper. Gramps let out a little chuckle before nodding.

"yes. The alspark has altered his body in a way that makes it compatible with his soul. He'll be out for a little while but should wake up soon." Gramps explained moving in front of the camera again.

"will that happen to me too?" bee asked pointing to himself. Gramps nodded before disappearing from the screen again tying prime to the table.

"Winry! Show Sam what to do then come done here!" gramps yelled stepping out of the tinted room. "sit down bee"

"hai gramps!" Winry yelled and disappeared for a second. After a minuet Winry jumped off the railing and landed on ratchet's shoulder. Sliding down his arm Winry grabbed onto jazz's leg and slid the rest of the way down. "always wanted to do that." Winry chuckled before nodding to gramps.

"I want you to hook up these to Bee like I did to prime. After that, Hook up the body." Gramps ordered making Winry falter for a second before nodding and holding out her hand. "what?" gramps asked after a minuet of watching her hand.

"the instructions?" Winry chuckled confusedly making gramps stare for a second before laughing.

"I don't have instructions. I winged when I connected Optimus." Gramps laughed making everyone stare at him. "all you have to do is match the positions on both bodies and the connection is complete." Gramps explained making Winry nod before she climbed up bee's arm and sat on his chest plate for a second. After a couple seconds Winry connected the bolts and slid off bee's form.

"will it hurt?" bee asked making gramps chuckle softly.

"no." gramps smiled watching as Winry connected the finale bolts to the human body. "it will feel like you're getting electrocuted but not too painful." Gramps smiled patting bee's finger before turning to Winry. "tell Sam to begin." Gramps ordered making Winry nod before putting her hand to her mouth. Two small high pitch whistles and a couple seconds later the humanizer started glowing.

Bumblebee grunted feeling the slight stinging pain of electrocution flash through his systems before a new strange sensation came upon him. A slight throbbing started flowing through him. He felt his limbs twitch slightly before a slight throb echoed through his chest. The slight throbbing that flowed through his system begins pounding and pounding in his chest. Almost to the point of painful. He felt like screaming but couldn't find his mouth. He felt a searing pain right behind his eyes before a bright light flashed balling his pain into a little speck in the center of his chest. Then everything went black.


End file.
